


Паноптикум

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul
Summary: Когда на высших постах империи полно военных, она несколько напоминает казарму. Но Райнхард твердо намерен это исправить.





	Паноптикум

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Кьянти

– Так продолжаться больше не может! – сказал его величество кайзер Райнхард так громко и решительно, что все участники совещания враз проснулись. Меклингер уронил ручку, которой рисовал лошадку на обороте своего рапорта о конверсии очередного военного производства. 

– Я назначил вас на самые высокие посты и надеялся, что вы станете не только блестящими военными командирами, но и образцом нового типа руководителей Объединенной Империи. 

Адмиралы его величества переглянулись.

– Претензий к вашей службе у меня нет, – смягчил тон Райнхард. – В целом вы отлично справляетесь со своими обязанностями. Кесслер давно уже успешно совмещает охрану нашей столицы с управлением военной полицией. Меклингер незаменим в деле сохранения культурных ценностей, Вален лучше всех справляется с управлением в Новых Землях, из Миттермайера получился отличный министр внутренних дел. Да что я перечисляю – каждый из вас делает для Империи куда больше, нежели мечтал, когда поступал на службу.

Адмиралы расправили плечи и скромно закивали.

– И тем обиднее мне постоянно слышать, – продолжил Райнхард, – что я окружен грубой военщиной. И пусть это только досужая болтовня…

Он примирительно поднял руки в ответ на возмущенный ропот подчиненных.

– Но все же таким высокопоставленным людям как вы немного культурного лоска бы не помешало. Не могут же за всех отдуваться только Ройенталь с Меклингером! Право, я стараюсь вовлечь вас в культурную жизнь как могу, но вы готовы на что угодно, лишь бы в ней не участвовать. Миттермайер присылает вместо себя проштрафившихся подчиненных. Мюллер, услышав про очередной концерт или выставку, немедленно теряет сознание, а Кислинг тащит его в госпиталь. Я очень рассчитывал на Фаренхайта. Но на любом мероприятии он исчезает через пятнадцать минут после начала, и каждый раз его потом находят в буфете. Лютцу вдруг срочно требуется посетить своих многочисленных родственников, рассеянных по галактике. Их так много, что, кажется, когда-то именно они и заселили все обитаемые планеты. К тому же он в них и сам путается. Недавно вместо поэтического вечера ему незамедлительно потребовалось поехать на свадьбу двоюродной тетушки, к которой полгода назад он уже ездил на похороны. Что вы усмехаетесь, Ройенталь? Лютц по крайней мере не устраивает мятежей по наводке Мюллера. Да, Мюллер, я знаю, кто первый высказал эту идею. Вот Биттенфельд хотя бы честно ходит, куда ему приказано. Молодец, Биттенфельд! Но то, что вы учинили в последний раз в театре, – этого я похвалить не могу. Я говорю про художества вашего адъютанта. Это же надо додуматься нарисовать у вас на веках открытые глаза! Ладно бы вы просто спали, но вы ведь еще и храпите с открытым ртом! Вы просто не представляете, как это выглядело со стороны. Я понимаю, что вашему имиджу это только на пользу, но в театре много женщин и детей. И вообще, нельзя же так с гражданскими.

– Его адъютант умеет рисовать?! – с притворным ужасом спросил Меклингер у Валена.

– Нечего там шептаться про моих ребят! – возмутился Биттенфельд. – У вас у самого в ближайших советниках типичный фермер.

– И вправду, Меклингер, – вступил в разговор Мюллер, – в Черных Уланах служат очень талантливые люди. Вы же слышали их флотский оркестр? Таких оригинальных трактовок известных мелодий я не слышал даже на концерте авангардной музыки.

Меклингера передернуло.

– Такое невозможно забыть, как бы ни хотелось.

– Господа! – Ройенталь постучал ручкой по рюмке с бренди, одному ему ведомо как появившейся на столе, – Мы отклонились от темы: как придать вам более респектабельный и приличный вид.

– Гросс-адмирал Ройенталь хочет рассказать нам о приличиях? – осведомился Оберштайн.

Ройенталь дернулся, явно собираясь вскочить, но Миттермайер ущипнул его под столом за коленку.

– Почему мы все должны ходить на культурные мероприятия, а Оберштайн нет? – поставил ребром вопрос Биттенфельд.

– Внезапно согласен с Биттенфельдом, – сказал Ройенталь. – Пусть министр для разнообразия поищет неблагонадежных личностей среди творческой части общества.

– Ни в коем случае! – испугался Меклингер. – Тогда нас вообще перестанут приглашать куда-либо.

– Бинго! – просиял Мюллер. 

– Довольно! – прервал Райнхард спор, грозивший перейти в перепалку. – Я хочу услышать внятные объяснения, почему у вас вызывает такое неприятие посещение выставок, музеев и театров?

Он строго оглядел притихших адмиралов. Те молчали, бросая друг на друга вопросительные взгляды, явно выискивая добровольца. 

– Видите ли, ваше величество, – начал движимый чувством ответственности Миттермайер, – вы наделили нас высокими должностями и положением, о которых мы при прежней династии не могли и подумать. Мы никогда бы не поднялись до таких высот, как бы ни старались, потому что родились в недостаточно знатных семьях. А картины и театры для большинства из нас всегда были увлечениями старой аристократии.

Глаза кайзера широко распахнулись от изумления.

– А ведь верно! Как же я сам не догадался?! Даже современное искусство вам пока кажется чужеродным, но я знаю, как это исправить: вам самим нужно создать культурную среду нового времени! Музей покорения Галактики! Паноптикум Нового Рейха!

Райнхард закинул ногу на ногу и стал накручивать на палец золотой локон.

Лица адмиралов поскучнели, но никто из присутствующих не решился вмешаться в процесс зарождения очередной гениальной идеи.

– Новую Империю создавали все вы, – рассуждал кайзер, – так что теперь каждый из вас должен будет увековечить историю ее становления. Сделаем так: вам следует подобрать и принести в дар будущему музею что-то, что расскажет о вас, ваших товарищах и коллегах, о вашем вкладе в общую победу. Что-то, что станет наглядными вехами в Новой Истории, по которым потомки будут изучать свершения наших дней. – Он махнул рукой. – Можете приступать прямо сейчас! Все свободны!

После совещания адмиралы расходились в глубокой задумчивости и непривычном молчании. Каждый напряженно перебирал в памяти, что же такое может представить его самого в Паноптикуме Нового Рейха. И, кажется, ничего хорошего на ум им не приходило.

Под здание музея спешно переоборудовали старый ангар, где раньше располагался сборочный цех для космических кораблей. Это внушительное здание было просторным, крепким и лишенным всякой помпезности и декоративных излишеств, напоминавших о вкусах уходящей эпохи. К тому же, по мнению Райнхарда, его прошлое назначение могло бы символизировать построение нового мира во всем обитаемом космосе.

Через четыре недели все высшие офицеры флота собрались под сводами новоиспеченного выставочного зала, чтобы передать первые драгоценные реликвии.

Несмотря на торжественный день на лицах адмиралов не было ни радости, ни оживления. Каждый стоял в окружении своих офицеров и искоса бросал взгляды на свертки и коробки, которые принесли их коллеги. Только Ройенталь и Миттермайер о чем-то тихо переговаривались в стороне от всех, что заставляло адмирала Байерляйна изрядно нервничать. Особые подозрения ему внушал огромный и явно очень тяжелый чемодан, который привез с собой Ройенталь. Потрепанный вид чемодана никак не вязался с блестящим образом его хозяина. На всякий случай Байерляйн демонстративно расстегнул кобуру бластера и с независимым видом огляделся вокруг. Вот с Меклингером все просто и понятно. Под темно-красным бархатным покрывалом, вокруг которого он хлопочет, явно угадывается картина. Что за огромную трубу, замотанную в бумагу, притащил Биттенфельд, было непонятно, но вряд ли там скрывалось что-то стоящее внимания. Свертки остальных адмиралов оказались куда меньше, а, значит, вряд ли могли представлять серьезную опасность. А вот отсутствие генерал-адмирала Мюллера было подозрительно.

Впрочем, долго раздумывать на эту тему Байерляйну не пришлось, потому что двери ангара отворились, и в темноватый зал будущего музея хлынул яркий свет погожего летнего дня. Словно купаясь в этих солнечных лучах, в зал вошел его величество кайзер Райнхард вместе с кайзерин Хильдой. Сегодня их сопровождали только коммодор Кислинг и несколько человек из личной охраны кайзера. Адмирал фон Штрайт и Теодор фон Рюке на сегодняшнем мероприятии не присутствовали – то ли ввиду его неофициальности, то ли просто нашли удачные отговорки, чтобы не участвовать в деле музееоснования. Один только Эмиль очень огорчался тому, что не может пойти вместе с Его Величеством из-за внезапно подхваченного посреди лета насморка.

Кайзер остановился посреди ангара, где стояли несколько внушительного размера столов, явно приготовленных для складирования ценных реликвий.

– Здравствуйте, господа! Я рад, что все вы собрались здесь, и надеюсь, что день у нас сегодня в этот исторический день вы заложите сегодня основу ваших образов, которые останутся в веках. Кто будет первым представлять свой экспонат?

Его величество явно пребывал в приподнятом настроении и предвкушал увлекательное занятие. Энтузиазма в глазах адмиралов было значительно меньше. Казалось бы, каждый предпочитает, чтобы первым стал кто-то другой. Так что на вопрос кайзера в результате никто не ответил.

Впрочем, его это ничуть не смутило, и он сам выбрал того, от кого ответа и не ждал.

– Генерал-адмирал Айзенах! Давайте начнем с вас. Мне не терпится узнать, как вы представите себя для истории.

Айзенах коротко и почтительно кивнул, отчеканил пару шагов вперед и протянул кайзеру две чашки, на каждой из которых маркером был жирно нарисован восклицательный знак.

– Что это? Какой-то ребус? – оторопел Райнхард. – Нет, элемент загадки в экспозиции музея – это, конечно, интересно, однако… Это все?

Айзенах не ответил.

– Честно говоря, я ожидал большего, – расстроился Райнхард. – За все годы, что вы служите под моим командованием, у меня ни разу не было повода упрекнуть вас в чем-либо, хотелось бы представить вашу безупречную службу чем-то большим, нежели обыкновенными чашками.

Айзенах ненадолго задумался, затем направился к своему адъютанту, взял у него из рук толстую папку и вручил кайзеру.

– Это ваш отчет о военных поставках? – спросил тот, заглянув внутрь. – Предлагаете его тоже присоединить к экспозиции? Да, это неплохая идея. Как только ознакомлюсь с ним – непременно передам музею. Пусть будет отчет и две чашки!

Айзенах сделал неопределенный жест, который присутствующие в целом сочли за жест согласия, и почтительно отступил в сторону, давая другим адмиралам возможность показать кайзеру свои экспонаты.

Райнхарду не терпелось увидеть что-то по-настоящему впечатляющее, и он решил обратиться к Столпам Имперского флота.

– А что приготовили мои доблестные маршалы? – спросил он, потирая руки. – Ройенталь, у вас, я вижу, целый чемодан. Могу поспорить, там нечто потрясающее.

На лице Ройенталя отразилось некоторое сомнение, но он легким кивком дал знак своим офицерам, и те вытащили чемодан вперед на всеобщее обозрение.

– С этим чемоданом я когда-то покинул дом своего отца, и с тех пор он хранит память о разных людях, которые встречались мне на жизненном пути. Некоторых из них, я, пожалуй, едва вспомню, а некоторых хотел бы вообще забыть, но все они оставили свой след в моей жизни.

Ройенталь расстегнул замки и поднял крышку.

Райнхард заглянул внутрь, и щеки его заалели.

– М-м-м… – наконец сказал он после некоторой паузы, – вот этот огромный топор и тот маленький нож, пожалуй, подойдут для нашего музея, а остальной ворох женского белья, я думаю, вам лучше продолжить хранить у себя. Получится неудобно, если их бывшие владелицы решат посетить экспозицию, посвященную вам, и увидят свои… Нет, свои – еще, может быть, ладно, но они же увидят и множество чужих! Тогда, боюсь, количество ножей на вашей выставке тоже увеличится. А хотелось бы все-таки некоего разнообразия.

– Осколок углекерамики с «Тристана» не сохранился, – меланхолично ответил Ройенталь. – Можно, конечно, взять похожий…

– Ну не ронять же его на вас второй раз! Это не гуманно. И вообще, может быть, у вас есть что-то не столь мрачное, что-то более жизнеутверждающее? Кроме предметов дамского туалета? 

Райнхард обернулся к Миттермайеру.

– Может быть, у вас есть что-нибудь, символизируюее вашу беспримерную дружбу с маршалом Ройенталем?  
Теперь уже щеки вспыхнули у Миттермайера.

– Эм-м-м… – только и смог выдавить он, отводя взгляд.

– Ваше величество! Помилуйте! Нельзя же отдавать в музей ребенка! – пришел на помощь другу Ройенталь. – Он еще маленький, да и Миттермайеру, кажется, нравится быть отцом.

– Ребенка?! – всплеснул руками Райнхард. – Что вы! Конечно же, нет! Я не имел в виду Феликса. У вас есть что-то не столь… радикальное?

Ройенталь с Миттермайером переглянулись, словно спрашивая друг друга, что бы это могло быть? Карты, бутылки, мордобой или....  
Но тут очень кстати оживился Меклингер.

– Давайте при входе поставим две колонны – одну красную, другую синюю, и каждый входящий будет проходить между ними – это будет величественно, эстетично и символично.

– А серую куда поставим? – полюбопытствовал Лютц.

– О, насчет господина министра у меня отдельные намерения. 

Меклингер вдохновенно возвел очи к потолку ангара.

– Подождите! Я хочу послушать, что скажет Миттермайер, – вмешался Райнхард.

Миттермайер слегка поклонился.

– Вообще-то у меня особый дар для нашего паноптикума. В каждом музее обязательно должен быть такой человек, который дежурит в зале, следит за тем, кто что делает, и чуть что вопит: «Руками не трогать!». Я решил, что на эту должность нам лучше всего подойдет адмирал Байерляйн. 

Миттермайер повернулся к своему офицеру и похлопал его по плечу.

– Но… Командующий! – растерялся тот.

– Не благодарите меня! Я полностью в вас уверен! Вы сможете защитить героический образ нашего флота не хуже, чем образ любимой девушки.

– Вы так считаете? – с сомнением спросил Байерляйн.

– Безусловно! Вы лучше всего проявите свои таланты здесь, – ответил Миттермайер.

«А не там, где вас не просят», – добавил он тихо себе под нос.

– Это очень здорово, что вы подумали о смотрителе, Миттермайер, – сказал Райнхард несколько озадаченно. – Но я бы советовал вам еще поразмыслить над тем, что может увековечить ваш образ для истории. А пока… Фаренхайт! Прошу, покажите, что у вас.

Фаренхайт, скромно опустив взгляд, сделал шаг вперед.

– Я принес то, что отражает мою благодарность судьбе за лучший поворот в моей жизни, – за то, что я оказался во флоте Вашего Величества.

Фаренхайт протянул кайзеру небольшой поднос, на котором лежали нож, вилка, тарелка и довольно потрепанное меню из «Морского орла».

– Да вы что, с Айзенахом сговорились? – не выдержал Райнхард.

– Я, конечно, хотел бы принести какую-нибудь часть «Асгрима», – с грустным вздохом ответил Фаренхайт, – но он него, к сожалению, ничего не осталось. 

Райнхарду стало неловко за свою вспышку.

– Ну что вы, это ни в коем случае не претензия… Как я могу быть чем-то недоволен? Вы же так пострадали у меня на службе! Надеюсь, со временем у вас найдется что-то более основательное для экспозиции. Хорошо бы, конечно, не обломок нового флагмана. А пока давайте сюда ваш натюрморт. И продолжим дальше... Лютц! Только не говорите, что вам тоже нечего было принести.

– Ваше величество, боюсь, что я самый неудачливый из всех ваших подчиненных, и, боюсь, что больше найдется памятных знаков моих поражений, чем побед. Вот, разве что это… – Лютц вздохнул и поднял с пола толстую обгорелую ветку. – Я забрал ее с Урваши, чтобы, глядя на нее, надеяться, что хоть что-то я сделал достаточно хорошо.

– Вы спасли мне жизнь, подвергнув свою смертельной опасности! Как вы можете говорить о неудачах? – растрогался Райнхард. – Эта ветка займет достойное место в музее и будет всегда напоминать о вашем героизме! Тому, что произошло на Урваши, мы посвятим отдельный стенд, где, конечно, будет представлен и ваш подвиг, и генерал-адмирала Мюллера. 

Глаза Лютца блестнули фиолетовым, и губы тронула скромная, с хитринкой, улыбка.  
Он почтительно поклонился кайзеру.

Райнхард бросил еще один взгляд на обугленную ветку и обернулся к Меклингеру, который нетерпеливо мял пальцами бархатное покрывало на своем приготовленном в дар музею шедевре.

– Меклингер, вы как никто другой знаете толк в музейном деле. Могу спорить, вы готовы меня поразить,– улыбнулся ему Райнхард.

– Конечно! Я нарисовал картину, посвященную нашему доблестному флоту.

Меклингер явно был польщен. Он подал знак адъютанту и тот сдернул покрывало.  
Все присутствующие замерли. Миттермайер присвистнул, забыв о своем высоком положении министра, Вален шумно выдохнул, Лютц хмыкнул.  
На картине было изображено безмятежное голубое небо, переходящее в лиловый оттенок стратосферы. На этом фоне виднелось множество предметов разного размера, форму которых культурный человек назвал бы «фаллической».

– Полное небо ху… – успел прокомментировать Биттенфельд, прежде чем Фаренхайт зажал ему рот ладонью. 

– Генерал-адмирал Меклингер, – наконец, обрел дар речи Райнхард, – я, конечно, понимаю, что для искусства не должно быть запретных тем и ограничений, цензура в искусстве недопустима – это пережиток времен правления Гольденбаумов, но все-таки здесь присутствует императрица и хорошо еще, что не Эмиль.

Хильда небрежно отмахнулась.

– Как называется ваш шедевр? – вежливо спросила она. 

– «Флот обеспечения тыла спешит на помощь», – ответил несколько обиженный общей реакцией Меклингер. – Войска, расположенные в тылу, многие недооценивают, некоторые даже относятся к ним пренебрежительно, никто не посвящает им хвалебных речей или даже просто достойного внимания. А ведь они вносят огромный вклад в общие победы. Я решил, что справедливо будет исправить такое печальное положение.

– Ах, вот оно что! – с облегчением вздохнул Райнхард. – Что ж, это очень мило.

Он наклонился к уху Хильды и прошептал:

– Почему я раньше никогда не замечал, что некоторые наши корабли с такого ракурса похожи на… ну, вы понимаете. Это сколько же средств теперь придется потратить, чтобы как-то изменить их обводы. Надо же что-то делать!

– Не стоит, ваше величество, – так же тихо ответила Хильда. – В боевой обстановке оно даже и неплохо, можно считать это нашим посланием противнику. А картину просто повесим за шторку с надписью «для совершеннолетних».

Райнхард кивнул. Советам Хильды он доверял, особенно в вопросах этики.

– Ну а какой экспонат будет рассказывать лично о вас? – обратился Райнхард к Меклингеру.

– О! Для этого я принес только что отпечатанный сборник моих мемуаров.

Он указал на стопку весьма увесистых томов.

– Я вижу, вы перенесли на книжные страницы немало своих мыслей, – сказал Райнхард.

– Еще бы, у него ведь было очень много свободного времени, – тихо пробормотал кто-то за спиной у Меклингера.

– Кто это сказал?! – вспылил тот.

– Айзенах, – не моргнув глазом ответил Биттенфельд. 

– Право, я с интересом почитаю ваше произведение, – заверил Меклингера Райнхард, – а в музее оно прекрасно дополнит картину с летящими фа… флотом. Спасибо, вам, адмирал-художник! Прикройте пока картину, чтобы она нас не отвлекала. 

Райнхард поспешил отвернуться от впечатляющего полотна и поискал глазами следующего кандидата в увековечиватели истории.

– Вален! – обрадовался он. – У вас наверняка что-то более предназначенное для семейного просмотра?

Вален неопределенно повел плечами, сделал шаг вперед и протянул кайзеру правую руку. На ладони у него блестели два маленьких магнитика на холодильник. 

– Ваше величество, я хотел бы предоставить этому замечательному паноптикуму что-то более весомое, но, увы, это все, что мне удалось собрать.

Райнхард задумчиво взирал на магнитики.  
Один из них был явно не новым, краска местами облупилась, но яркая надпись «Добро пожаловать на Терру» все еще отлично читалась. Второй магнитик выглядел посвежее, на нем красовалась горделивая надпись «Без происшествий на Хайнессене 1 день». Слово «день» было закрашено, но все еще просвечивало под слоем краски, поверх этого кто-то от руки накарябал «неделя».

– Надо же, – наконец сказал Райнхард, подобрав слова, – такие маленькие свидетельства таких больших достижений. Спасибо вам, Вален. Думаю, можно будет поместить их под увеличительное стекло.

– И повесить на фоне больших фотографий взорванных Гималаев и пожаров на Хайнессене, – внезапно загорелся креативной идеей Биттенфельд.

– Пожаров там не было, пока вы все не понаехали, – тихо огрызнулся Вален.

Но кайзер этого уже не заметил, его взор выцепил среди офицеров начальника военной полиции. 

– Кесслер? Это вы там прячетесь под фуражкой? Надеюсь, вы тоже принесли какой-нибудь экспонат, который расскажет о вашей верной службе гражданам объединенной Империи? Хотя, должен признаться, я сам немного опасаюсь того, что это могло бы быть. Репутация у вашего ведомства не очень привлекательная, и я хотел бы, чтобы она предстала в позитивном свете. Насколько это вообще возможно.

Кесслер потупил взор.

– Я так и подумал, – сказал он, словно извиняясь, – поэтому мы с моими подчиненными собрались и сделали вот такой альбом. Хм… «Забавные случаи в Военной полиции».

Кесслер протянул кайзеру большой альбом, сшитый из толстого серого картона, на обложке которого красовалась типографская надпись «Дело №».  
Райнхард перевернул страницу, затем другую. На его лице застыло нечитаемое выражение. Хильда привстала на цыпочки и тоже заглянула в альбом. Правая ее бровь медленно приподнялась. Офицеры с трудом сдерживали любопытство. Наконец Биттенфельд не выдержал, подобрался поближе и, вытянув шею, тоже воззрился на фотографии в фигурных рамочках и подписи, сделанные разноцветными ручками.

– Класс! – похвалил он работу Кесслера. – Там все в таком духе?

–Ну, в общем, да, – скромно ответил тот.

– Я б посмотрел! Всяко лучше того пасквиля, что накропал наш тыловой поэт.

Райнхард захлопнул альбом и повернулся к командиру Черных Улан.

– А вы, Биттенфельд, явно соскучились и торопитесь представить свой экспонат для выставки?

– Конечно, – ничуть не смутился тот и дал отмашку своим штабным офицерам. Те вчетвером выкатили вперед огромную стеклянную колбу размером почти в человеческий рост.

– Что это? – изумился Райнхард. – Я думал, что вы принесете какие-нибудь обгорелые обломки вражеских кораблей, или, как минимум, космическую пыль – основной итог вашей деятельности. Но, насколько я вижу, в этом сосуде ничего нет.

Биттенфельд тряхнул своими рыжими волосами и широким жестом указал на колбу.

– Большинство экспонатов в музеях – полная скучища. Единственное, на что вообще стоит смотреть, – это всякие заспиртованные гады.

– И, эм-м-м, что же вы предлагаете заспиртовать? – оторопело спросил Райнхард. – Я даже не представляю, что это должен быть за гад.

Биттенфельд широко улыбнулся, словно счастливая акула, глядя куда-то кайзеру за плечо.  
Райнхард оглянулся.

– Кстати, Оберштайн, хорошо, что вы здесь. Вас ведь тоже касается наше общее дело. Что вы намерены передать в дар музею?

– Ваше величество, это излишне, – холодно ответил Оберштайн, – моя личность совершенно неважна для истории вашего царствования.

– Нет уж, не пытайтесь уйти в тень. – Райнхард сложил руки на груди и фыркнул, сдувая с лица золотистую прядь. – Вот и другие адмиралы обижаются, что вы в культурной программе не участвуете. Не надо тут ложной скромности. Вашу личность прекрасно знают по всей Галактике, так что оставаться в стороне у вас не выйдет. Может быть, вы могли бы представить в качестве экспоната…

Райнхард задумчиво рассматривал своего Военного министра.  
Оберштайн отстранился и на всякий случай прикрыл свои электронные глаза.

– Я могу предоставить подборку советов, которые дал Вашему величеству, если вам так угодно.

– Вы просто обязаны! Люди со всей галактики будут прилетать, чтобы посмотреть экспозицию посвященную вам, о вас не забудут еще много-много лет. Даже не надейтесь. Хотите вы того или нет, а мы посвятим вам особую витрину, на всякий случай ударопрочную. Из вас получится уникальный экспонат! 

Оберштайн в ответ лишь поджал тонкие губы и слегка поклонился. 

Вскоре все экспонаты были разложены на столах и на полу, пересчитаны, переписаны и внесены в каталоги зарождающегося музея. Адмиралы и их подчиненные откланялись и разошлись, оставив его величество кайзера Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма и его кайзерин размышлять о будущем нового культурного пространства.

– Н-да, – вздохнул Райнхард, оглядывая разномастные предметы, принесенные в дар. – Оказывается, для того чтобы разместить исторические вехи становления новой Империи, мне не стоило занимать корабельный ангар. Вполне хватило бы хижины какого-нибудь садовника. Скромность моих адмиралов превосходит все ожидания. Ну, надо же – тарелка! Магнитики!

– Ваше величество, ваши подчиненные все-таки простые, незнатные люди. Они думают о ваших интересах, о своих обязанностях, а не о своей значимости или величии. Вы ведь и выделили их среди прочих в том числе и за это. Даже гросс-адмирал Ройенталь, какие бы тени ни бродили в его мыслях, на самом деле не считает свою личность бесценной для истории. Может быть даже, он – меньше всех. Дайте им время, и, возможно, они еще почувствуют вкус к созданию музея и к культурным мероприятиям вообще. Хотя… Я бы не рассчитывала на то, что это случится скоро. 

Райнхард кивнул.

– Да, конечно, я это понимаю. Но все-таки они все блестящие, талантливые офицеры, я ждал от них чего-то соизмеримого с их свершениями в военном деле, какого-то более масштабного подхода. Кто мог знать, что для них окажется такой непростой задачей рассказать о себе и своих коллегах. А генерал-адмирал Мюллер вообще не пришел. Странно, он исключительно ответственный командующий, надежный, как железная стена. Только что-то серьезное могло помешать ему выполнить мой приказ. Не случилось ли с ним какого-то нового увечья? – Райнхард обеспокоенно покачал головой.

В это время широкая дверь ангара откатилась в сторону, и в светлом прямоугольнике ворот возник силуэт человека.

– Ваше величество! Простите великодушно! Я все-таки опоздал! – произнес этот силуэт голосом Нейдхарта Мюллера. – Не так-то просто было организовать доставку экспонатов сюда, пришлось изрядно потрудиться. Наверное, все места в музее уже заняли?

– Нет, конечно, нет, Мюллер, – обрадовался Райнхард. – Я рад, что вы все-таки пришли. Несите свои чашки и магнитики сюда. Или что там у вас.

Мюллер развернулся в воротах и закричал кому-то снаружи:

– Так! Внимание! Сейчас полностью откатываем створки и заводим по очереди: сначала «Любек», потом «Нойштадт», потом «Оффенбург», потом «Хельтен». Расставляем вдоль свободных стен. Понятно? Очень аккуратно! Это все-таки музей – здесь множество ценных экспонатов!

С той стороны послышались грохот, скрежет, звуки взревевших моторов, и в проем ворот медленно стал просовываться огромный нос сильно покореженного космического линкора.


End file.
